


Together, Apart, Destiny Takes It's Chance

by TheSquiglet



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: And some really nice friendship, Donald Scripp's continues to be one of my favs, Gen, I LOVE writing!, I welcome you all into 2021, If there's anything I need to change or add to the tags then don't be afraid to ask!, Let's start it off with some style, Omg who knew, Usual Blackwing NONSENSE, a bit of angst, this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: Donald Scripps has always been different. Always felt different. It's not been easy hiding it from his best mates (especially David) They've all been through enough without him adding onto anything. And then said best mate calls him up, asking for his help on a case.Ugh.
Relationships: Dirk Gently/Donald Scripps, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We all made it through 2020! I hope 2021 brings you some peace, some joy and a few better things than the year beforehand. Some more hopeful things. Let's move forward <3.

Donald Scripps had had a fairly normal upbringing. That is to say, with one or two exceptions. One being that he had an affinity to bury his nose completely in a book from sunrise til sunset, only to appear when someone came to drag him away from it. And two, the fact that his parents had recognised from a fairly young age that their young boy had a knack for finding people in trouble. Then helping them out of it. An impulse that he couldn't get rid of or have an explanation for. Their baby boy would dash down an alleyway without explanation other than "the universe wants me to!" and discover a month old missing cat, or stop someone from being robbed.

On one memorable occasion, his parents remembered him running into the town centre, patting someone on the head and telling that they'd be united with their partner soon and they wouldn't be sad any longer. 'The one with the silver diamond earring, don't know when though. Haven't figured it out yet'. The said person in question appearing not three minutes after the incident happening.

No one could believe what was happening. Especially Donald's parents. It was their duty to protect their child, and they worried one day they wouldn't be able to. Not if Scripps kept running off from them like that. He was only eight!

They'd rung everywhere and asked so many others to see if whatever he had was something to be concerned about, to see if their boy was alright. If anyone else was like him. To see if one day they needed to be prepared for hiding him somewhere else so that he wouldn't get hurt.

It was all solved for them a couple months later when a man in uniform turned up at their door. White hair and a military stance. His voice deep but quiet.

“Good evening. I've heard you've been looking for answers about concerns regarding your son? Don't worry, I only have the relevant information, nothing else”

“Yes, we've been searching for so long with little answers, so if you're only here to mock us, I think it's time you left” Catherine said leaving no room for argument.

“Please, give a minute to explain. I believe I have the answers you've been craving. I promise”

* * *

“So Colonel Riggins, you're saying our son is special? He has a connection to the universe and he's psychic?! Psychic?” Ryan sceptically responded.

“And you want to take him to an American facility to monitor him? For a few years? Without us?” Catherine joined in, sharing a look with her husband.

“Correct. Our facility is called Blackwing. Some say that they aren't psychics or something else, however it's clear that they only say that because they're scared. Terrified that someone will lock them up. At Blackwing, our objective is to monitor how it affects the individual's life, and whether backgrounds or environments change that. That's all. Just like a regular survey. No enforced participation. We also monitor whether these abilities bleed into any of their developmental areas and what to do if they have the power to do so. If they carry on like they are, bad things might happen, consequences that could come back to bite them. Blackwing is to keep everyone safe. We keep them in for a little longer at the the request of others. We wouldn't want them to get hurt, or killed if they don't recognise how to use their abilities. They don't want to harm others, and vice versa” He said smoothly. He had to sell this. After all this kid had his parents. He wouldn't be able to force them, but he had to do his best. They needed Donald Scripps monitored. He had....extraordinary powers.

“I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but our son is not going anywhere. At all. Especially not without us. What you are saying does not sound like the environment we want our child growing up in. The way in which you're speaking, if anything, it sounds more like your kids are your projects. Our son is not someone's science experiment. He is a _child._ He's perfectly safe here. With us. Thank you for giving us what we've been looking for so long. We do appreciate it. Knowing that he's alright. But I think you should now leave. Before we make you” Catherine responded back even smoother than Riggins had earlier.

Riggins stood to leave, walking towards the door when a small boy stared up at him. The colonel smiled. The boy shaking his head and looking angry back. Neither side after that looked happy. Both Ryan and Catherine knowing between them that they'd done the right thing instantly. After all, Donald Scripps had a good understanding of people. Just like his parents.

* * *

Riggins tried to get rid of the scowl he now held after having lost as he made his way back to the door. Maybe if he had the kid on his side, that would help. If the kid said yes then he could get his parents on side. As if on cue, the child made his ways more towards him. He held his held out to shake and smiling, but the young boy shook his head. Tipping his head to the side as if to find out what his intentions were. The kid now looking angry.

“Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Colonel Riggins. And you are?”

“I don't like you. I don't think the universe does either. You're going to separate and hurt people. A _lot_ of people. I don't think they're going to want that. I'm not going to be part of that, Doing that isn't nice. And mummy always says to be nice to people. Daddy says that too. I'm going to help people where you lose them! I'm going to help find what they need! Or even who they need! I'm going to be a fantastic finder!” The boy then stuck his tongue out to reiterate his point.

Riggins scowled and left instantly afterwards, slamming the door. Kids wouldn't understand. They never did. Still, he could come back. When he turned sixteen or later. When he wasn't underneath his parent's guidance and supervision. That in mind, he put a plan immediately into action. 

He'd get Donald Scripps one day.

He was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Don, one of these days you are going to trip over those books of yours!"

"I can't find my history book and if I can't find it then Totty'll have my head!" He responded back still wondering round his bedroom trying to find his textbook.

"It's only week 2 sweetheart"

"Exactly! She lets us go with a pass once in the first week but halfway through we'll not be spared"

Catherine tried not to laugh at her son's distress knowing how much he respected his reserved teacher. She especially tried not to again when she noted said book on his nightstand. 

"Would this be it?"

"Oh you're a lifesaver mum. Y'know something about this whole year feels important. I can't pinpoint what exactly" Scripps continued on, his face scrunching up in some confusion but also reflection. He also noted how his mother stiffened for a minute before deflating. 

"Well it is your first year of your A-Levels! Big week!"

"No, no. Not that, more like....more like I'm going to be a part of someone else's story. Find something....that's gotten lost.....It's...I'm finding it hard to explain, y'know? Take yesterday! Yesterday I went outside for a quick walk round the block and this person had lost their toy. Lost it for about three years or so. I told that I'd help and it lasted all of three hours. I went down alleyways over here that I didn't even know had existed until now. Just cos I felt like it. Somehow I felt pulled to it. Couldn't ignore it either"

"That's because you're a good lad. You know not to leave someone when you know they need help"

"And I promise I never will leave them. But mum, this felt different. Provoked a different reaction. It was as if it was a puzzle with one piece missing. I couldn't leave it alone, not until I solved it. When I did? When everything clicked? It felt like some kind of euphoria" Scripps finished off, some awe of what he'd experienced in his voice.

Ryan had appeared halfway through wondering where his wife and son were. He heard his son speak and tried not to let his conflicted emotions show. He rapped on the door to announce his presence.

"Well it seems I arrived back at the perfect time ey? I bet your mum's already said so but it's because you're a good person Donald. You're always there for others, aren't ya? Always looking out to see what ye can do to help. God knows they wouldn't get back what they'd lost without you. You just keep doing that and we'll be on our way. You....you...just be careful about who and when you help, okay? There's always some nasty people about. People who want to take advantage of that heart of yours. Don't let anyone do that to ye. Don't let anyone in where you don't want them in" He urged his son. 

"Dad?"

"What your dad means...is that you have to be careful while doing your best out there in the world. Especially how the world is these days, don't want to get into any trouble now. Do we?. It's good advice Don and we would love for you to keep that in mind. You are an excellent finder of those that people have lost. Don't lose that spark. Now, we're going to go and make tea, it'll be ready in a few minutes"

Both parents left Donald's room, leaving the student wondering what had just happened. Usually his parents were the most easy going around and not afraid of much, always prepared to take on whoever wanted to take them on. Even with some of questions, they'd talked around them. Pretended that he meant something else other than what he'd been trying to say. Shaking his head of all those thought, he instead shelved them away for a later exploration date, made sure his textbook was in full view before tomorrow and went downstairs to eat with his family. 

* * *

“Alright, in we come. Settle in. Settle down! No stragglers please. Are we all in? Is Rudge here? Not yet? I'll give him another few minutes. My name is Mrs Lintott and for those who for some reason are unaware, I will be your History teacher for your A-Levels. Aren't you lucky? A few rules to set out before we start. I do not accept tardiness unless given good reason. The same goes for those who miss my lessons. Prepare your doctor notes in advance. We are dedicated, reasonable and determined. We do not argue, we debate. History never fades and neither does our discussing of it. I hope you boys are ready”

* * *

“And that is why I detest what I have been so governed to teach. Now moving on swiftly, today's lesson objective – “

A knock on the door happened. A boy entering through meekly, being shepherded in by a taller one. All eyes going towards them. 

“Ah Rudge, I was wondering where you had gotten to. And who might you be?” Mrs Lintott asked with her hands on her hips.

“David Posner, miss. The headmaster told me you were aware I would be starting today. I know it's a little later than everyone else but my parents already discussed this with him” David spoke, shifting a little looking uncomfortable. 

Totty sighed in resignation. She had hoped to be notified by Felix on the morning of his arrival to help get him up to speed before class, alas here they were.

“Very well. Thankfully you are only two weeks late to our soirée so I don't imagine you will have an awfully hard time catching up. I expect you to study just as hard as the rest of our boys. Please take a seat, preferably before the fall of Rome happens”

David cocked his head clearly a little confused, as Rudge pulled him to sit at the same table with him. The boys all nodding at him as a way of saying hello.

“Now as I was saying”

Scripps shifted in his seat wondering why all of a sudden he had the urge to ask if the new kid was alright, and if he actually meant it. His parent's words coming back into his head from a few nights ago. David Posner however looked perfectly harmless, bar the jumpiness he had when Rudge had tugged on his sleeve. Scripps assumed that maybe this was part of what he'd tried to tell his parents about. Meant he had to ask if he'd lost a long held possession or something.

Deep in his own thoughts, he hadn't notice that David had begun looking his way and trying to scan exactly the same way.

* * *

“What do you reckon to the new kid then?” Dakin asked as he brushed a comb through his hair. School had now long since finished, and two of the boys had chosen to hang out at the park afterwards.

“Seems alright enough. Asking for any supposed reason?” Scripps asked as he flipped through another page of his book, not even bothering to look at his friend as he continued on the conversation.

“He was staring at me”

“Didn't you once say that everyone stared at you? God's gift to mankind? I don't see what your problem is”

“Well I am something to be stared at, you have to admit. My point is that afterwards, he stared at you”

“Oh aye?” He smirked.

“Different way to how he did so to me. Me, it was like being run through with a metal detector. You however, it was as if he was trying to figure out something. No idea what”

“Think you might need your eyes checked” Scripps tried to laugh it off. He still felt unable to describe what had happened to him. Like the world had tilted to one side slightly. He'd only just felt like he'd gotten upright. He just wanted to know why he was like this. Why things like this were happening to him? And why were they happening during one of the most stressful times in his life?! He couldn't tell anyone besides his parents. Just knew internally he couldn't. Something unsettling him when he thought about doing so. They'd most likely send him to the funny farm. If his parents had shafted him already - trying to placate or distract him - then what they would do to him in there? It was a nasty thought and he didn't want to entertain it any further. 

Dakin rolled his eyes and tutted, checking his watch.

“Mum's going to have my hide if I don't get home in the next ten!” He screeched.

“You best get going then” The teen teased.

“You can walk me back then! Come on!”

* * *

The two summers of their A-Levels passed with enthusiasm and what felt like all too little time. The thrills of being up for Oxford and Cambridge adding a little extra spark to them. And for Scripps, a new strong solid friendship in David Posner.

He hadn't exactly expected it. He'd only meant to have asked him a few questions to figure out if there was anything he could do, ranging from sharing a pencil to asking if he needed somewhere to stay during any weekends his parents were away. He'd gone from the new kid walking into class to one of his best ever mates, and he couldn't remember how. They just existed together. A peace of calm within the confines of chaos that his other friends seemed to bring.

Not expected, but grateful more than anything.

The only resounding lingering thought was that whatever happened at the start of the year, still hadn't been discovered. Had tried to put it to the back of his mind. He hadn't been able to determine the rest of that missing puzzle piece but he'd rather that than just losing his best friend. He needed someone to keep him a little sane.

* * *

“This is the second time I feel like you've drifted. Is everything alright? Anything going on?” David asked as they worked on homework in his room. David was not ashamed to admit that he had formed a close attachment to the man in front of him, and that he was now worried about him. Ever since they'd met the teen had an easy going nature to him. Calming. Easy humour. Everything Blackwing had tried to take from him. So it was odd that suddenly at times, Don changed into something else completely. The reason why he'd first caught his attention entering into the history classroom. David knew there was more to him than first met the eye. He needed to know what it was.

He could lie to Dakin and he could lie to his parents, but he would not and could not lie to him. David had had enough of being lied to in the past.

“Would you mind if I took off early? I'm fine, stop worrying yourself. You know what they say? _Worry often gives a small thing a big shadow_ ” Scripps reassured.

“I wouldn't think you were one for proverbs, nevertheless Swedish ones”

Scripps shrugged in response.

“Although proverbs are more of a 'you' thing I suppose. Are you...are you sure you're alright Don?”

“Trust me, Pos. I'm fine”

“Hmm”

“What, you don't believe me?” Scripps said getting antsy and more than a bit flighty.

“I'll believe it when I hear it” Posner said indigently folding his arms. He hated when he and Scripps fought, even if it was only over a minor thing. Being uptight never worked out for his usually relaxed friend.

“That's not how the saying goes”

“My point still stands. I'm serious. Have you not noticed it? I certainly have and it's like the universe has been screaming at me to ask you about it since day one! Ever since walked into that classroom! I can't take not telling you about it any further! Finding lost relatives or lost teddies! All sorts of things and it's like you're at the epicentre! Do you not remember telling me that you thought about the universe in different ways once before? Don't make us have this conversation again!” David tiptoed around the sentence, waiting for a reaction. He noticed how quickly Donald tensed.

“And you aren't? I've been doing a lot of watching myself here. Something's always felt up with you and it's not about your terribly hidden crush on Dakin. I can't pinpoint on what exactly but I know it's there. I feel it's there! Yet you're not letting anything on. Let's not talk about this any longer. Leave it in the past. I hate it when we fight, seeing as it's a rarity” He huffed.

David opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying to find words and failing. A small lull in the conversation. When he did speak, it wasn't filled with joy. Even if he agreed with Donald's sentiments, he knew they'd both hit where it hurt. After all they had a reputation to uphold within the bigger group dynamic.

“I hate it as well. I'll leave it for now. But Scrippsy? Please at least talk to someone else about whatever's going on with you. I don't want to see my best friend hurt because he kept it in too much” Pos spoke bluntly.

“I swear I'm fine. You and that heart of yours! Could swear it was too big for its owner. However if it eases your mind a little, I'll promise to think about it” 

“That's all I ask. It's gone seven, you best be getting off 'fore your parents start to worry” David responded only sneaking one more glance at his best friend, not wanting to entertain him any further. 

Donald took that as his sign to leave for definite, packed his bags, hugged him, and left David's house.

No sooner than when he had gone home did David ring up Adil to rant about it all.

“I'm just saying that I find it odd Adil! Even when he says he'll promise to talk about it, I just know he won't! He's stubborn like that! It's like his whole demeanour changed! He's always leaving conversations and don't you remember he once walked out of our Year 12 English lesson? And no one stopped him! The next day there was a newspaper about a girl who escaped a fire but only because someone was there to see it, and able to dial 999! It has to be connected Akthar! Somehow, it has to be otherwise it makes no sense!"

* * *

Scripps walked into his house fuming a little. He and David rarely argued, seeming to agree on most things and this had rattled him. How was he able to criticise Scripps when he did almost the exact same thing? David went wondering off and finding things as much as he did! Just because he helped people and not just those wondering cats around the neighbourhood!

If he never helped, then they'd never get back what they lost in the first place! Sure Don still didn't quite understand it completely, but he got that at least! His dad had said so! Ever since David had stepped through that door, things had changed. When they'd become friends, everything had gotten more....connected around him. Repressing whatever it was until he finally allowed it to be freer. Donald knew that bad things could happen. The universe testing that all the time. Scripps didn't need the universe testing anyone else. He could take it on, no one else. Not because of someone's else's mistakes. So he put almost a devotion to doing so, to fixing it, like his parents had told him to. Just like his faith in God. 

Through his anger, he lay back down on the sofa and tried to calm down. A memory appearing.

“ _I don't like you. I don't think the universe does either”_

He sat up confused and his heart racing a little more than earlier. Tried to remember the face, the name or anything after that. Nothing came, and his head started to ache with the force of trying. Wondered if it tied into the looks his mother and father gave to each other when someone they didn't know rung the doorbell – which was odd, but something he just never looked too deeply into. After all they did it next door as well - Or when they told him he was 'special' but never elaborated on it. They'd always called him their 'bright and intelligent lad with a bit of a knack for trouble' and never elaborated on that either. God, even those last few weeks, he'd been told to be careful and be wary of helping others! It had been ono of the oddest conversations they'd ever had with him. One of the most worried. 

His head hurt even more as he tried to turn to scripture thinking that could help. He still felt bad about his fight with David. If his head was this cloudy, he didn't want to imagine David's. He needed to apologise. They'd both been fishing for answers neither had wanted to give. 

He went down to the landline and rung him.

“Hiya Pos, before you say anything, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier. I just have a lot on my plate right now and I know you do too. It shouldn't have meant I took it out on you though. Come over tomorrow and we'll have a proper reading day if you like. Sure mum would jump at the chance to have you over for tea. And we get our results tomorrow and I don't want to end my school years with you on a low. So?”

* * *

Morning of results day another feeling cropped up. One of the worst he'd ever felt. On the edge. A worry that something was going to happen and it would not be good. Couldn't say when or where. Just feeling it. It infuriated him.

Scripps ignored it for the time being. He'd had enough of feeling like that. His head still hurt from trying to access his older memories. He didn't have time to fix anything else. He had to focus on keeping calm and hoping he got into Cambridge. Making his family proud. The writer had kept it at bay during the exams (to some extent) and quiet (again, to some extent) so he could do it today. He told himself nothing bad was going to happen. Scripps had done enough lately. His results would be good, and it would all be worth it.

* * *

It was late on in the afternoon that he and the rest of the boys heard it. A screech halting, someone hitting something and an even louder scream from a passer by.

“Oh my God, Oh my God! There's two blokes - Jesus! Someone ring 999!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are possibly going to become slower seeing as my assignments continue to grow more into the term! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! ^_^

“So you see, I didn't know where else to turn. No one is taking me seriously or they think that I'm going crazy. Do you think you could help? Is it possible for you to help? I could _really_ use the help. I don't want to keep feeling like I'm missing something” The girl in question pleaded.

“I think we can Annie. We are going to try our hardest to help. If you'll just let Farah here take your details and we'll make sure to contact you soon!” Dirk said brightly.

The girl let out a brief smile and let Farah take her details easily, leaving the three detectives to watch her exit out the door. Once all three were certain that she'd left, they turned to face each other and continued discussing their case. 

“Well that matches up very nicely with the stabby sword we found yesterday!” Dirk's happy tone burst through.

“Yeah. I got that. So what? You think she had a - sort of - vision?” Todd suggested.

“She said when she got stabbed by the sword - “ Farah set them off, Dirk cutting in immediately.

“ - The pointy end. Let's clarify that first. It's very pointy. Very stabby. Not the handle, the pointy end”

“ - Sure. She said that when she got stabbed, that it gave her a vision of her worst nightmare...so...the...vision isn't something that came to her. She was forced to live it. Hence why I think that saying it's a vision in itself isn't exactly correct”

“Either way, it's a fantastic start to the case!” Dirk summed up.

Todd for his part, just rolled his eye but still sent a small smile Dirk's way.

* * *

“Dirk, are you just playing one of those games again or are you actually working?”

“I'm...….researching?” Came the lie.

“Well can you help research medical records? It's like a minefield trying to access birth records. Nothing is locked either. No passwords, no protection?! Nothing?! I mean, whoever organised this website needs to reload it and build up proper protection and resources!”

“I will most surely help you, you can count on me Farah!”

It just so happened that Dirk really did try for the first two minutes. He then however got distracted by the social media apps on his phone, and the whole thing was lost.

He scrolled down only to see a few messages from some of the former Cutlers boys and responding to them as quickly as he could without the other two seeing. The guilt that lurked when he knew they all knew about the agency but not the other way round stuck round more often than not. Farah always looked at him sideways when he asked her to filter out some details of cases. Thankfully she never questioned it, only making sure that it wasn't going anywhere Blackwing or other people could see. One of the bonuses of her respecting everyone's privacy. A very good friend.

Ping! 

_**So when should I be anticipating another phone call of distraction and mayhem ?** _

Dirk tittered as Donald Scripp's name popped up on his phone. Todd looking up curiously at hearing it. Dirk shaking his head back to let him know it wasn't anything too important. Every so often the write and very best friend- next to Todd and Farah - would do this. Check in with and on him. He appreciated it a lot more than he let on knowing that it gave them both some sense of normality. Especially since a few years ago, his childhood friend dropped completely off the map and no one had ever found out why. Scripps never brought it up either. People pried and pried into it but the journalist never relented. Dirk frowned then. He'd always felt that the disappearance felt big. Like Hector crashing the bike big.

Farah's phone then pinged, her own face turning to one of concentration. Todd walked round to see what she was reading, his face also doing something. Both of them going towards Dirk to get him to see what they'd been reading. Both their faces again showing... _something._

“Look at this Dirk, it's almost identical to what our client told us, this can't be a coincidence right?” Farah initiated. 

“Yeah, yeah! This, this is important. Everything's connected, right?! You need to look at this Dirk” Todd insisted.

Dirk almost rolled his eyes at their constant insistence if it hadn't been for the title. Or the way the news article was written. Or who had written it.

_**CALL TO ARMS – by Donald Scripps** _

_**Cassie – a 16 year old who experienced something akin to a waking nightmare – approached me with the hope of this finding someone else. She wanted to share her experience. I sat down next to her in a local café and took notes. If there's anything our readers do well, it's listening and responding where they know something can be done.** _ _**She started off by telling me how she'd arrived in America, and the fear that went alongside. A feeling almost of being chased by someone but not knowing who. Then saying that it felt like she was missing something, but again couldn't figure out what.** _ _**She stared at me as if I wouldn't let her speak more, or that I would laugh in her face. I explained I wanted to hear her out before making any judgements. If I didn't have the full story then I might as well have gone home seconds after. Neither of us needed to be 'right', just true in our words.** _

_**The guard that had been up, lessened. Cassie fiddled with her coffee for a few minutes. I made sure to keep the atmosphere as calm as possible. When the mention of living out a worst nightmare through being stabbed by something, I almost knocked myself backwards. Hadn't I written something similar a week or so ago with another girl?** _ _**Both of them had mentioned a sword of some sort, saying that they felt lost. Like they were missing something. Both saying that they had been trying to run away from something yet couldn't identify what it was exactly, only an outline of a person . Both not having any records in the world to be located. By that point it had got a bit too much for the both of us, and we called it a day.** _

_**As we left, Cassie put forth a question. “Will people think I'm deluded? Just someone chasing something they don't understand”** _ _**I had no exact answer for that. I prayed that our readers would at least try. Try to listen. Try to understand, try to help. She nodded, taking my silence as an answer itself. She thanked me for listening to her, grabbing her bag and coat. Her final parting words to me stick in my mind.** _

“ _ **If it helps another person come forward, I think it'd be worth it. If someone else has gone through this and I can help, I think I could handle being called 'deluded'. No one else can tell me how it feels like I'm missing a part of me, but not knowing how or why”**_

_**With that she walked out happier and more hopeful than when she came in, leaving me to wonder about what occurred and how I could help further. I came to this conclusion;** _

_**"Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence." -as said by Helen Keller.** _

_**I hope she manages to reunite with that which she lost.** _

* * *

Dirk raised his hand to his mouth in shock. How had Don managed to get ahold of the details of their case? How quickly had he managed to do that? There was only one answer and that was that it must be connected but how?

He always knew that Donald had had something else that drew others to him despite his already warm and winning nature, even when they had fought about it once or twice. No doubt about it, this _definitely_ connected to their case, there had to be a reason that the girl had connected with the newspaper his friend worked at. Had Annie gone to The Independent before coming to them? Connected him to their friendship too? Maybe this was a universe thing! There was more to this than just 'Don's my best friend who is a great reassuring and inquisitive person'.

More like a 'Don's always had something else I couldn't identify, got unusually uptight when asked about it, and now the universe might be finally letting him have his answer'! Type thing.

“Dirk? Hey? Are you even paying attention to us?”

Which meant that they needed him here so he could figure it out. But how to get him there? And without spilling everything else to do with his job. He couldn't just invite him over and say 'my job is a lot weirder than you can imagine. Also I was experimented on as a child by the CIA to see how my totally not-psychic powers works. Also I think you had something you never planned on telling me to do with the years you were gone. Ever. But said weird job dictates that now's a really good time to do so. How's that for you?'

“Dirk? Dirk man, are you okay? Was it the article? It is to do with the case isn't it?! We knew it!"

Or at least a version of that conversation to an extent. And he had been texted by Scripps earlier inquiring how he was. Maybe that was how he could introduce the case? He could phone him. Ask him how he'd come across everything and if the girl he'd interviewed was Annie.

Clearly being so quiet had done him no favours as Todd and Farah were trying to get him to take calming breaths. Ask him what he'd read.

That next moment hit him like a lorry.

Of course.

He was going to have to explain everything to the pair in front of him. To the two people who had believed in him and had his back, the two who were absolutely wonderful people overall. How was he going that he had friends when he was younger and not have to deal with Todd's death glare? That he still kept in touch even if it wasn't always face to face? That he kept them in the dark because he didn't know how they would take it knowing he always had 'normal' friends?

More to the point, he'd have to face telling Farah all the boys knew about their agency and witness Todd's 'you didn't tell me this very important thing and now I don't know how to process this' face.

Why was there always so much to lose?

The man sighed dejectedly.

“Oh nuts”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this update while I pretend that my assignments do NOT exist for a hot minute. May David and Don's friendship soothe a bit of your soul!

“Oi! Scripps! Answer your mobile, it's been ringing for the past two minutes and it's driving me absolutely barmy!” Came the voice of one of his co-workers.

“Sorry Lucy! I'm on it! Hello, Donald Scripps speaking” He said now leaning back in his seat, mobile to his ear.

“Don! There you are! Do you know how long I've been trying to call you exactly? Not that two minutes isn't exactly long, but the point stands! And I thought you were the worry wart when it came to people not answering things”

“Hiya Pos, America treating you alright? I don't have to come barrelling towards ye asking if there are any suitors I need to fight off for your hand?” Donald grinned as he answered knowing he would have gotten the worst eye roll and glare directed at him in person. He would have given anything to see his best mate's face in person right then, having not seen it since the end of Cambridge. He knew all the Oxbridge lot kept a closer eye on him and David for different reasons, always taking the time to text or facetime them.

Apparently in the words of one Stuart Dakin 'Dropping off the face of the Earth for a good couple of years is not exactly Scripps like behaviour, is it now?'

“America's treating me brilliantly actually. Like you would not believe. The people here are incredible! Well...I mean....some exceptions to the rule of course but even still!” The voice sounding a lot happier than it had done towards the end of their A-Levels, and apparently after the breakdown he'd missed.

He really wished he could have been there for David when he'd heard what had gone down. Wished he could have been there to help pick him back up alongside the others. Getting to hear everything second hand had been one of the most agonising things of his life.

“How's the rest of your lot then? Farah, Amanda and is it...Todd?”

“I know you know Todd's name and you're just doing it to tease me Don” The voice exasperated through the speaker.

“Oh ay? Is it working?” He smirked as he asked. Having known David for so many years, he knew his friend's tells. Most of them not being exactly...subtle.

“Look, do you have a few minutes spare? It's important, although I'd understand if you didn't! I obviously know how time works, obviously” Scripps moved his phone away from his ear and back again to make sure he had heard that correctly. Shaking his head and smiling a bit wider, continuing the conversation. God, he'd missed talking to his best mate.

“Course I do. Fire away your ever important question Pos” Don leaned back on his chair listening as his friend spoke.

“It's very unexpected and a lot for me to ask of you but I need outside help with a case. There is no one I'd trust more with helping us, or someone with your expertise”

Don sighed. When they were younger, he had never expected David to go into the detective business, or to live in America. The man however had indeed settled, and was flourishing with it all. David had - on a video app, when Donald reappeared - shown him his office and sent pictures of the people he now worked with. Especially one certain Todd Brotzman. He wasn't exactly who anyone of them expected David to fall for, but he seemingly had. He hoped it wasn't another case of the Dakin situation.

Sometimes David even relayed some of his solved cases. He still had yet to meet any of said co-workers in person though. If he went to meet David, he'd finally do so.

He could finally tease David - again, in person - about Todd. But...could he spared at work? Would his... _thing..._ activate and have to explain how he felt like the universe tested him and his faith by giving him crosswords to solve in real life and it never being in the right order? During Cambridge, he'd just allowed whatever he had loose since there was no point in fighting it any longer. There were some things he'd connected together after Sixth Form. He'd accepted it fully then and felt calmer than ever before. Could he explain how how he helped people find the things they needed? He still couldn't control it, no matter what some people tried to insinuate! It didn't work like that. He blew out a breath.

It was a good thing that for the most part, he still had the easy going nature and kept to the outside observer of it all, of his youth. Otherwise he'd be running round in circles, stressed out of his wits not knowing where to even begin with it all. He had a feeling that David knew more than he was letting on. Something telling him that he wasn't needed just for 'outside help' on their case. The writer had always been that way with Pos (just knowing each other inside and out) and imagined he always would be.

“I can't just take off work”

“Surely that's what holidays are for?”

“Pos” The journalist sighed a little.

“I meant it. I mean it. I really could use your help here Scrippsy. Besides, you have to meet the team! And I've missed seeing your face. While it's wonderful to stare at through a screen, I'd rather like to stare at it face to face. Especially since we haven't in how many years? _What is the opposite of two? A lonely me, a lonely you_ as they say”

“Look at you with Richard Wilbur's words, does this suaveness ever get you extra credits with your clients? Oh give, over you know I'm just teasing so don't start. Look, I can't make any promises but I'll look into it. I'll see what I can do”

“This is why you're one of my favourite people to exist. What, Todd? No, why would I file? Oh stop complaining Todd, surely that's your role as assistant? O-w!”

Don tried not to laugh down the line as he listened. It sounded like he'd fallen in with some really nice people. People he was always supposed to have found. Something settling in within him as he thought that.

“I best go otherwise who knows what piece of paper I'll be attacked with next, oh and Farah's calling me so I really best go! I'm sure the universe will comply with your coming out here, so let me know when your flight will be and when you think you'll land!”

As the line clicked off, Don finally let out the laughter he'd been holding in. David Posner really was something else. He really hoped his boss would give him time off. He now really wanted to see his best friend. Something always felt like they were the same...but not. Don hadn't ever been able to cross off any of that crossword since the day they'd met.

Either way, seeing David would do wonders for his soul.


End file.
